Advancements in digital processing technologies have brought about significant changes throughout many facets of modern society. Personal computers, for instance, made possible as a result of such advancements, are used by many, both pursuant to business, and other enterprise, activities as well as pursuant to communication and entertainment activities. And, for many, ready access to personal computers, or the like, is an everyday necessity.
Personal computers are oftentimes interconnected by way of computer networks, such as Local Area Networks (LANs) or by way of Wide Area Network (WAN) connections, such as those provided by way of the Internet. Network connections provide for the communication of data between distantly-positioned computer devices. Communication services as well as data retrieval and data storage services are regularly carried out by way of network-connected computer devices.
Advancements have also permitted the steady reduction in the dimensional requirements of computer-device circuitry. Computers, previously of relatively large dimensions and weights, are able increasingly to be of smaller dimensions and weights, all while providing increased processing and storage capabilities. Laptop computers, for instance, are regularly used. A laptop computer is, typically, a light weight hand-carriable and self-contained personal computer. Typically, the laptop computer includes a portable power supply that permits operation of the laptop computer without need to connect the computer to an external power supply. Oftentimes, the user interface of the laptop computer is formed of a liquid crystal display screen and a QWERTY keypad supported at a supportive housing, i.e., frame, of the computer. Oftentimes, the housing of the computer includes a hinge piece that defines two separate portions of the housing that are rotatable relative to one another about the hinge piece between an opened and a closed position. The display screen is typically supported at a first of the housing portions, and the keyboard is oftentimes supported at the other of the housing portions. When the housing is in the closed position, the screen and keyboard are unavailable for use by a user but are supportively surrounded by the housing, in protective enclosure. And, when in the open position, the keyboard and screen display are accessible for use by a user of the laptop computer. The laptop computer typically further includes in addition to the user interface and portable power supply, one or more mass storage devices, such as a hard drive device, a CD or DVD read device, or read and write device, as well as any of various additional peripheral devices.
The laptop computer also sometimes includes a connector ports permitting connection of the laptop computer to a computer network such as a local area network or a corresponding connector that, in turn, provides connection of the laptop to a remote computer device.
A laptop computer sometimes includes a port, or other analogous connector that provides for electrical connection with another electrical computing device such as a cell phone or Personal Digital Assistant (PDA). Both a PDA and a cellular phone include a processing device, capable of performing processing functions associated with the cellular phone or PDA functionality. Advancements in the processing capabilities of the processors of devices of such cellular phone and PDA devices have resulted in processing capabilities of such devices that approach those of personal and laptop computers. Computer devices that exhibit these characteristics, while of dimensions corresponding to typical cell phone and PDA devices, are sometimes referred to as Mini Personal Computers (MPCs). An MPC provides improved portability over even laptop computers. However, a limitation of an MPC also lies in its dimensions. A user interface is inconveniently small with limitations on the size permitted of a display screen as well as an input keyboard or the like. And, the dimensional requirements also limit the peripheral devices that can form portions of the MPC.
While an MPC is connectable to a laptop computer, synchronization of the separate devices is typically required. Synchronization requirements sometimes limit synergies that might be possible resulting from the connection together of such devices.
If a manner could be provided by which better to utilize the capabilities of a mini personal computer, its utility would be improved.
It is in light of this background information related to computer devices that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.